I need you
by Saku Swan
Summary: Edward ya se ha ido y la única persona que la mantenía "viva" también se ha alejado de ella... Como se sentirá Bella y que decidirá hacer?  Es mi primer historia subida aquí... comenten


**I need you…**

By Agus Sakura Swan

**Disclaimer: Este es un universo Alterno y no tiene ninguna relación con New Moon (the twilight saga) y sus personajes, mas allá del uso de los nombres, personalidades, físicos y aptitudes creados por la fantástica Stephenie Meyer.**

Soledad… es lo que siento en estos momentos en que puedo estar sola y reflexionar. Están mis amigos y por supuesto mi familia pero siento que no importan, que el único amor que necesitaba en esta vida era el de ellos…

Ya han pasado una buena cantidad de meses para que aquellos lograran en mí desechar los restos del amor que sentía por Edward… él ya debería de estar con alguien, tengo la mera sospecha de que es con Tanya pero nada puedo hacer. Nadie puede resistirse a ser la compañera de tan excelente persona.

Ya no me ama y el amor no se puede forzar porque sino no te llenaría como lo haría un amor puro, reciproco. Decir que me he olvidado de él es una de las mentiras mas grandes que jamás diría, pero puedo afirmar que me he vuelvo un poco inmune a sus recuerdos. Ya no lloro, ni siento puntazos en el corazón al recordar cuando su auto me aguardaba afuera de mi casa para ir al instituto, su perfección, esa sonrisa suya torcida que era mi favorita… nada mas me provoca pesar pero nada dramático como el primer mes.

Había descubierto mi propia "morfina" a aquellos recuerdos. Mas que una droga era como un sol que me sacaba de mi oscuridad. Estuve deprimida por tanto tiempo que hasta mi padre se asusto al punto que me quiso convencer de que lo mejor seria mudarme con Renee, pero en mi locura por buscar adrenalina encontré algo mucho mejor… encontré a la persona que me volvía cuerda y que también era un gran amigo mío… Jacob. El era una parte de mi y yo de el… lo amaba pero de una forma rara porque yo sabia que no volvería a poder amar nunca mas a nadie del modo en que ame a Edward. Es como que todo el amor que pudiera sentir en toda mi vida ya lo hubiera experimentado y ya nada me podría sorprender. No estaba el efecto "sorpresa" ya sabia lo que podía esperar de una perfecta relación y pienso que nunca podría haber otra. Pero igual… cuando estaba a su lado era la "Bella normal", la que podía sonreír, hacer bromas, la que podía ser… Espontánea. Realmente me pude haber dado una oportunidad con el, total era lo más sano que podía tener como nueva experiencia.

Cuando me miraba… llegue a pensar que era lo más importante en su vida. Le preocupaba mi felicidad, tenía la capacidad de hacer un día tremendamente horrible en un día más feliz y llevadero con solo hacer una broma o con el simple hecho de hablarme. Eso me sorprendía y a la vez me maravillaba. Cuanto mas y mas pasaba el tiempo me fue dando miedo la dependencia que cree con el para ser feliz. Por experiencia sabia que no todo es para siempre y lo había sabido a las malas pero no me quería alejar de el. Me hacia sentir completa.

Pero el destino ha de odiarme… cuanto más deseo que algo no ocurra, pasa en el momento más inesperado. Luego de haber perdido contacto con el por una supuesta mononucleosis me encuentro con el en perfectas condiciones caminando como si nada por una acuosa lluvia. Me sentí indignada y quería respuestas y todo derivo en que el diga "Terminamos" pero… no éramos pareja pero el termino que había decidido utilizar era doloroso. El era mi mejor amigo, hasta tal vez un poco más que amigo. El era la razón por la que mantenerme con vida.

Cuando Jacob también decidió alejarse de mi me sentí completamente perdida… ¿Cuáles eran los motivos que me mantenían con vida? ¿Mi padre, mi madre…. Quien?

No lo se… me siento sola y abandonada. No tengo ganas de nada y siempre esta el recuerdo de su sonrisa y de su contagiosa risa… Verlo reír era lo más satisfactorio del mundo. ¿Pero ahora que haría? Ha decidido marcharse y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer… Esto es a lo que tenia miedo… a la dependencia que había creado con el! Esta mal esto que hago… encariñarme con las personas tan rápidamente, siempre te terminaran decepcionando o te terminaran abandonando. A veces por decisión propia otras por las jugadas del destino pero siempre sea lo que sea derivaba en lo mismo… No estarían mas a tu lado.

Me siento… extraña ya que por un lado extraño la calidez de aquella persona pero por otro siento que el tiempo que ha pasado, el cual cabe decir que es menos de una semana, ha hecho como si nunca hubiera existido… al cortar la comunicación con el es como si nunca hubiera sabido de el. Y ahora le extraño cuando nuevamente busco aquellos detalles que me recuerdan a él, cosas como la mecánica, el sol, las risas contagiosas y sobre todo la sonrisa que tenia. Aun tengo la manía de revisar mi correo para ver si tengo alguna noticia suya, pero es siempre la misma la decepción que siento al ver que solo encuentro publicidades y ningún rastro de mi Jacob.

El estar en soledad me hace acordar de los detonantes… Edward y Jacob. ¿Será algo malo en mí? ¿Alejare a las personas que termino amando? ¿Tengo tantos problemas emocionales que término siendo una carga más que un alivio?

Todo se fragua al mismo tiempo en mi cabeza… Con Edward estuve mucho pero en cambio con Jacob fue menos el tiempo que pase a su lado. De verdad estoy creyendo que algo malo pasa conmigo. Pero si bien amaba a Jacob en mi corazón aun perduraba el amor que le tenia a Edward... Seguía pensando en el y en los momentos felices que vivimos. Tal vez ese fue mi error, no tirar los desperdicios de un viejo amor y aferrarme al recuerdo. Si tan solo el recuerdo de Edward no hubiera estado presente cuando Jacob estaba conmigo creo que todo seria más fácil y feliz y no estaría deprimida y agotada de todo y todos. Tengo que aprender a alejarme de las cosas que me hacen mal, tengo que aprender a que no me superen los problemas y a ser más tolerante. Creo que mi falta de cuerda alejo a Jacob, y ahora me doy cuenta de lo que he perdido. Si me pregunto a mi misma si lo amo mi mente y algo en mi pecho me contestan "Si".

Ya esta cayendo el crepúsculo anunciando el fin pero marcando un comienzo. Mañana ya será un nuevo día por el que luchar mantenerse viva, por el cual luchar con aquellos recuerdos que me asaltan de las dos personas que fueron y creo que serán las mas importantes de mi vida. Aun conservo las esperanzas… es lo único que puedo hacer ¿o no? Igual.. Deseo ver a Jacob, ya ha pasado bastante tiempo para olvidarme de Edward de su amor, pero el recuerdo de Jacob aun esta caliente en mi corazón y de verdad me gustaría que sintiera lo mismo por mi ahora que ya comprendí lo mucho que me es necesario y al ver que ya se que los "viejos recuerdos" no me asaltaran mas a su lado.

Solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde… no lo quiero perder.

**Inspirado en la canción "I need you" de Alexandre Desplat.**

Nota de autora: Hola a todos!

Bueno les presento este One shot con algo de Angst. Trata de un punto en la vida de Bella donde ella ya ha perdido a Edward y a Jacob. Saliendo de nuestros personajes favoritos, no hemos pasado nosotros por algo así alguna vez?

Tener a alguien a quien consideras el amor de tu vida pero no esta y en su lugar hay otra persona dispuesta a sanarte todas tus heridas sin importar el costo.

En fin espero les guste y comenten que esta es la primera vez que subo una historia a ffnet ^^


End file.
